


A Fluffy Time

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	A Fluffy Time

A group of adventurers happen to be the guests for the nite at the teahouse. They stirred quite a storm of tales of their adventures while getting wasted on sake and eating snacks. Bora stayed out of way tuning her Koto seeing what strings were loose when she noticed one of the guests was near her stareing at her with lovely eyes. It was a red furred miqo'te woman whos eyes shined a different hue in each. Bora wasnt sure why but everytime she looked away the woman seeming was getting closer.

Finally Bora asked in a shyly quiet voice if she could help the woman with anything. The woman was now abit wobble showing she was indeed drunk but she mumbled words that Bora couldnt quite understand except mention of a ladies room. Most of Bora’s teahouse sisters and servants were busy with the other guests and she wasnt too busy so assuming the woman was asking for the bathroom she carefully let the woman lean on her and quietly walked out into the deeper halls. She was in awe of the drunk lady’s beauty never had she seen a miqo'te woman looks so lovely. Due to this she took her abit more further not to the guest bathrooms but to the one near her room that was just for her to show she cared no pretty lady going to use the dirty guest ones if she could help it.

Bora ushered her in but could see she still needed help so she did enough to help the woman in and waited outside the door as the woman mumbled thanks and other foreign words. Bora could hear one of the guest trying to sing which made her laugh but heard her koto being stringed and wanted to rush back but noticed the woman hadn’t uttered a word for awhile. She knocked and asked a few times and got nothing so she decided to go in cautiously closing her eyes out of respect asking the woman again if she was ok. She could feel her furry ears but no movement so she opened her eyes to see the woman had dozed off. Bora sighed thinking how was she going to deal with this as she heard her Koto being used again.

She thought to just pick her up and carry her away would be best so she bent down to do so but was expecting to see what she saw. The woman hadn’t tied her robe back so her breasts and lower region were exposed flustering Bora making her fall back hitting the door enough to close it making a sound that woke the miqo'te. She stared at Bora and gasped when noticing her robe was open thinking she had did it but Bora protested she was just checking on her. The miqo'te look of anger turn to curiosity upon looking at Bora while she started to sit up abit. Bora noticed she had stop being mad quickly and noticed her gaze was wide on her but didnt know why til once she sit up fully her robe had come undone during her fall.

The thing that got the miqo'te attention was that Bora had a semi erection peeking from her now exposed panties. She questioned Bora and learned why she was seeing such a thing which turned her expression into lust. Before Bora could try to get up the miqo'te jumped up in front of her robe falling to the floor. She put one of her small cute feet right on Bora’s crotch and began rubbing gently. Bora had never experienced this before with a woman so was caught off guard holding in her moan as the miqo'te sped up the rubbing abit.

After a short bit Bora finally sat up against the door panting abit as now she was fully erect while the miqo'te got down on the floor and pulled down the panties to be surpised by how big she was she complimented on it a few times making Bora fluster even more as she stroked it. The miqo'te licked as much of it as possible before wrapping her lips around it inching more and more of it into mouth as Bora quietly wimpered and placed her hand on her head to try to get her to ease abit but failed. Wasn’t long before Bora reached her limit slowly releasing inside the miqo'te mouth feeling her tongue lick all over her tip as more came out. As she pulled her mouth off she show Bora the mess she made in her mouth before swallowing it up as she sat up. Bora still aroused was in shocked that she enjoyed that so much that she knew what else needed to be done.

She stood up and grabbed the miqo'te who was licking her hands up aswell lifting her off the ground and pinning her against the wall. The miqo'te moaned in pleasure as Bora slide her cock into her rather quickly. Bora apologize saying they didnt have much more time before a servant would come looking for her and that she had never entered a woman before. Her words were quick and the miqo'te barely heard them as Bora roughly bounced her on the rock solid hard on she now had. She covered her mouth best she could as she melted from the rapid bouncing.

She mumbled about how she never thought such a tall big beautiful woman could make her melt so which made Bora giggle just abit and made her push the miqo'te over to the door making her place her hands on it and begin pounding her from behind driving the miqo'te insane as Bora playfully grabbed her tail. Caught up in the heated lust and pleasure Bora could do nothing but quickly put her hand on her mouth as she began to climax inside her making her nearly scream. They both remained still for abit as the heated pleasure cooled down. Bora quickly got towels and abit of water to clean up the mess and each other. Fixing both robes and hair Bora showed her the way to the halls near where her friends were.

They both exchanged a few words of flirtation and finally names. Bora bent down just abit to kiss Rei on her forehead but at last second she jumped up and their lips met. Once more flustering Bora to step back but this time she didnt fall and controlled her expression as now the guest door slided open the adveturers all drunk and happy on food not noticing Rei was missing were headed out the door ome of them pulling Rei along. Bora quickly opened the entrance door and say goodbyes to everyone bowing as they passed. Just as she was about to look up a soft hand touched her face making her keep her head down til a servant asked why she was still there.

She sighed abit sadden Rei was gone but hoped she would visit again. Upon fixing up her bathroom again so no servants would suspect anything she found a small tuft of red fur she handled it with care and place it in a empty area in her jewelry box and tresured it as so. Hoping she could maybe feel that fluffy fur again.


End file.
